


Take My Breath Away

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, This is SLASH, or referring towards it. If you don't like the idea of it then read something more to your ya read, so go easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer's musing again. First Person Narrative.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: WARNING: This is SLASH, or referring towards it. If you don't like the idea of it then read something more to your taste...if ya do...do read on and it's my first Slash fic, so go easy  


* * *

Heâ€™s all I think about. I canâ€™t stop thinking about how good he looks. Damn it, does he always have to look so damned sexy? Itâ€™s bad enough thinking about him off duty, but on duty? Itâ€™s excruciating, the need to touch him, caress him is demanding and itâ€™s taking most of my strength to keep it safe, keep it hidden.

Itâ€™s amazing how perceptive some people can be and on a star ship thatâ€™s on a five-year mission, secrets can never be held for long. But I try my utter best to keep it under wraps. Being of a high rank does have its advantages, less people to bite your head off.

But think of the repercussions that would ensue if anyone found out, especially him. I think heâ€™d hate me for it. Heâ€™s so bound up by rules and regulations. By god, has his father brought him up well? His life is by the book. Itâ€™s frustrating at times and I yearn for a smile or a laugh from the reserved man at the tactical station.

I know he has built a good relationship with Commander Tucker and the two alpha shift ensigns and I wish I could just enter in one of their many conversations but I would be a silent shadow. I wouldnâ€™t know what to say and hell, he takes my breath away as it is. His cute little mouth and fathomless eyes. Itâ€™s almost too much to bear any longer.

Sometimes, when heâ€™s in his Armoury, heâ€™s in his own little dream world and that makes me smile. Heâ€™s so relaxed when heâ€™s in charge and I know heâ€™d make for one excellent Captain one day in the future. Itâ€™s a pity that his father doesnâ€™t seem to share the same idea.

I donâ€™t know why Malcolm is so distant and non-committal when his father is concerned. Trip tells me about it, how Malcolm and Stuart Reed are both as stubborn as each other and such. To be frank, Iâ€™d rather hear it from Malcolm but well, thatâ€™s life and if I can grab anything about Malcolm, Iâ€™ll just be glad I got it.

One day, I hope weâ€™ll get together, love each other as we should be loved but thereâ€™s always something stopping me from asking him. Does he swing to the other sex? Is he comfortable with the idea of him and me being together? There are so many questions in the way so for now I wait.

I wait for him to give me clues if he is interested in me in that way, not just as a friend. We have made a friendship, not as strong as Tripâ€™s and his is but a friendship nonetheless and Iâ€™m always hoping it could be something more.

Iâ€™m in love with Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, and nothing will ever change that.


End file.
